Colorful Dawn
by qkslvr
Summary: Someone prepares for a very important event


**Disclaimer: **I'm doing just fine, getting along very well without you in my life…erm…the song where that line's from ain't mine…either is Fushigi Yuugi.

**Notes: **This is really pointless. I just started writing; I even had no idea who the character is at first. Feh, anyway…here ya go****

**COLORFUL DAWN**

His footsteps made tiny sounds as he walked barefoot across the room. Picking up his robe, he moved slowly to the door. He didn't bother to light a candle as he moved around; he's memorized the place since he was young. Walking slowly to the door that attached his chambers to the next room, he slowly fingered the knob and twisted it as measured as possible so as not to produce any unnecessary sound. He knows there are guards standing at the other side of the other door, the one that connected his room to the hall, and he didn't want to alert them. Opening the portal slowly, he stepped out, making light steps. He stopped a moment after stepping out, trying to extend his hearing, looking out for anything. Nothing. He turned around and closed the door softly. Having done that, he picked up the hem of his robes again and walked across the room to a painting. Stopping just in front of it, he looked at the portrait. It had been of the country's former Emperor, his grandfather, father of his father. The portrait was old; some of the paint was cracked on the edges, but the frame that held it in still looked as good as new. Touching the frame, he pushed it slightly. The wall where the painting had been hanged gave a little creak, opening to a pathway that led to another place in the palace. The wall closed in on him the moment he stepped in. Lights automatically appeared along the path as he walked to his destination.

The palace had many trap doors and secret paths that lead to different places. He'd been taught as much as a child. All of those were needed for his safety. To protect the Emperor. A kingdom will be nothing without someone to lead them.

Cool air met with the skin of his cheeks the moment he stepped out. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He stood at the edge of the Imperial Gardens, the Emperor's personal space. His place of refuge. Walking closer to the pond in the middle of the garden, he walked as slow as possible, to keep from attracting any attention from the guards he knew were keeping vigil along the halls. Still holding the hem of his robe, he walked over to the pond, feeling the ground shifting under his bare feet at the moment of contact. When he reached the pond, he peered over and looked at his reflection. He really is a beauty to behold, unmatched by any other in the country. He smiled at this, and slowly lowered himself by the water, settling his robe around him.

He looked around, just listening to the sounds of the night. This was his favorite spot in the palace. It was quiet; here he could think, not just of matters concerning the country, but even matters concerning himself, matters that are of importance to him.

Now was the time to do just that. Sit here and think. Tomorrow…

Tomorrow would be, as they say, the beginning of a new life for him. He glanced back to the palace behind him. All night, preparations have been made for tomorrow's event. The Emperor's step to manhood. Closing his eyes, he remembered exactly how he came to where he is now.

~*~__

_"Heika, may we speak to you please?"_

_The Emperor's advisors huddle in front of the throne, papers in hand. He looked at them, he knew those papers were not going to be used for this 'talk' he and his advisors are going to have. He knew that tone very well; he's heard that same tone since he turned fifteen. Nodding to them, he straightened and prepared himself for another roundabout of what was supposed to be done._

_Taking this as a go signal, his chief advisor continued, "Heika, you're eighteen."_

Here goes,_ he thought._

_"One of your main purposes as an Emperor is to produce an heir and continue the royal lineage."_

_He hated it when they put it that way, his main purpose, like he was just there for that._

_"We thought," the Advisor swept his hands mildly, signaling to the other Advisors, "that it'd be best if you would find yourself a wife…"_

…to marry and continue the lineage. There's a haremful of…

_"…of wonderful women gathered for you from across the country to please your every need," his Advisor suggested._

_He tried very hard to swallow a snicker; he had heard this almost a million times already he practically memorized the whole thing._

_His Advisor looked at him, expecting an answer. Seeing this, he placed his hand on his chin, a thinking stance his grandmother said he got from his late grandfather. He put his Advisor's suggestion in consideration. In truth, he has no plans of taking a wife just yet. But, it looks as if there's really no way of avoiding the matter, just putting it off. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, if that's what's best for the country, I'll do it."_

_His advisors were obviously giddy at his acquiescence. They've been breathing down his neck about it since he turned fifteen and he realized it's about time he finally agreed to their coaxing. But, he decided to put a damper on their glee and raise his hand, "But what about a bride? I'm supposed to find one first before I can get married." _There's no reason they'll just up and pick someone from the Harem in random, they'll choose someone fit for an empress and that'll take long and—

_His thoughts were interrupted by one of his Advisors clearing his throat, "Well, worry not, Heika-sama, we just happen to have chosen someone for you already. She's a very lovely girl, and sweet. We'll arrange for your meeting tomorrow."_

_He tried not to slide down his throne._

~*~

And now he was here, at the edge of the pond, both excited and anxious about the prospect of getting married. He had met with his future Empress about four days ago, and since then, the preparations for his wedding had been in full swing. He was excited because, true to his Advisor's words, the girl they have chosen for him was certainly lovely and sweet, and much more. Plus, she seemed to have a lot in common with him. He could not think of spending his days with any other. But, there's still this feeling of anxiety at the pit of his stomach. Sure she was nice and all, but he was just eighteen, they both are. They should be allowed to experience life first, before leading a life of marriage. But as usual, he's left with no choice, as he was the one in the first place who agreed to this. There's just no turning back.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to rise, covering the sky with a prism of colors: red, orange, yellow, and touches of blue and purple. Once again, he could feel the soft breeze touching his face. Behind him, the palace seemed to take a life of its own as people started to wake, servants doing their early morning tasks, scurrying for the final adjustments for his wedding.

He stretched and yawned; he wasn't able to get any sleep. But, it didn't make any difference, whether he was in his chambers or out here, he wouldn't get any sleep at all. Stretching once more, he gathered his robes and stood up, dusting himself off of the soil that stuck to him through the night. He took one last glance at the pond and the sunrise and smiled. "Today is a good day to get married."

With that, he walked back to the path that he took the previous night, the one that'd lead him to his chambers.

Emperor Gyoshuku, great-grandson of Emperor Saihitei, fourth emperor of the land of Kounan and Suzaku Shichiseishi Hotohori went back to his chambers. Indeed, today was a good day to get married.****

**AN: **Told ya this is pointless. Heck, I wasn't even able to make the connection between Hotohori and Gyoshuku except for the final note. And his only connection to Boushin had been of a cracked portrait that he uses for his secret path. Geez, even the title doesn't fit! Heh…I should've warned you about the bad writing. *snaps fingers* I just knew I missed something. Well, be kind and review anyway! ^____________^__


End file.
